bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Jakubkongu
Fajna masz kolekcję chciałbym mieć Turagę Dume i Nivawka. Matoro,Zwycięzca Napisz Słówko Olśniłeś mnie! W dwupaku rahkshi z bratem też dostałem Matoro i pudełko z zapasowymi kraata ale myślałem że były osobno dodane do każdego rahkshi--Vezok999 19:32, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Hej Vezok999 czy to był komplement? Myślałem po prostu że do Kurahka był dołączony matoro a do Panhraka to pudełko- dzięki za informacje, sam bym nie wpadł że to był dwupak PS wpisz mi sie do przyjaciół--Vezok999 13:56, paź 25, 2009 (UTC) Wejdź na Forum:Index i coś napisz, bo dużo się dzieje. No, może nie aż tak, ale potrzebne są różne punkty widzenia na problemy.- The New Lewa, the air is back Wiesz co?Bardzo podobają mi się twoje opowieści i muszę przyznać masz talent!--DARNOK 2 18:32, lis 3, 2009 (UTC) DARNOK 2 daj cynk Toa Sekenuvie,że chcę aby był w moich opowieściach jako Toa Sekenuva Toa żywiołów. Oki!--DARNOK 2 16:37, lis 4, 2009 (UTC) DARNOK 2, w dniach 6-8 listopada będe pisał nową sagę. ;) Sekenuva się zgodził.--DARNOK 2 18:05, lis 4, 2009 (UTC) Bardzo Ci dziękuje Super!!!Pssst..Kto to ten Matoranin?(może ja?)--DARNOK 2 13:50, lis 6, 2009 (UTC) Narazie to tajemnica . Ale jeśli chcesz Jestem fajną postacią, ale czy musiałem SIEBIE rozwalić? (wybucha płaczem) --Założyciel Nowego świata 19:10, lis 6, 2009 (UTC) Spoko jeszcze powrócisz. Ale czy nie masz satysfakcji, że uratowałeś wszechświat? Tak chcę!To jak będzie?--DARNOK 2 20:18, lis 8, 2009 (UTC) Jak powrócę to Git. Co do uratoania świata... no cóż, rozwaliłem Bara Magna. --Założyciel Nowego świata 14:00, lis 8, 2009 (UTC) Genialne!PS Ej,a jak zostałem Toa Sekenuva,to mam umysł Darnoka czy Skenuvy?--DARNOK 2 19:11, lis 9, 2009 (UTC) To git, ale pomyślałem, żetak będzie bardziej hmmm.... tajemniczo. Ej,wiesz że Darnok był Onu-Matoraninem?Ale i tak Extra!--DARNOK 2 20:18, lis 8, 2009 (UTC) Nad tym umysłem to pomyślę bo mnie zażyłeś ale... Ps przczytaj 5 rozdział. Już przeczytałem :-)--DARNOK 2 19:22, lis 9, 2009 (UTC) AHA Thanks Aritika władca Guratti 15:55, lis 14, 2009 (UTC)ej napiszesz te opowiadanie na mojej wiki?dam ci link jest tu Świetne!Ale mam pytanie czy Toa Sekenuva ma umysł Darnoka czy Sekenuvy?--DARNOK 2 13:42, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) Darnoku2 twój Ej napiszesz na mojej wiki swoje opowieści?--Aritika władca Guratti 18:45, lis 22, 2009 (UTC) No, niezłe! --Założyciel Nowego świata 16:42, gru 2, 2009 (UTC) Skąd wiesz,że widziałeś wszystkie hasła na wiki?--Vezok999 20:12, gru 17, 2009 (UTC) Chyba nie czytasz tego od początku. Sprawdzę cię, ale odpowiedz szczerze. Widziałeś np: szkiełka, Rock Lion, Stone Rat albo Jezioro Ognia? --Vezok999 22:50, gru 18, 2009 (UTC) Prawda jest taka żę nikt nie może powiedzieć że czytał wszystkie artykóły, chcyba że codziennie czyta wszystkie zmiany od powstania strony--Vezok999 12:38, gru 19, 2009 (UTC) Mam do ciebie kilka spraw: 1. Jaki kolor ma mieć twoja strona?? 2.Masz całkiem extra opowieści, jak chcesz wstaw ją na moją wikę, podać ci llink?? --Aritika władca Guratti 10:52, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) Kopjuj-wklej, i też jak chcesz możesz pisać nowe opowieści--Aritika władca Guratti 18:37, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) Jetem więc myślę, a ty to: Ave Caesar, morituri te salutant!!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:07, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) Witaj cezarze, idący na śmierć cię pozdrawiają. A no bo mi tak czasem w muzgownicy pokiełbasi ;p--Aritika władca Guratti 19:45, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) No, różnie bywa ,mnie siostra do łaciny wciągneła --Ave Caesar, morituri te salutant Ja w pewni też, lubie też ping-pong i siatkówke,biegi i oczywiście piłkę nożną--Ave Caesar,morituri te salutant Do piłki nożnej mnie nie nie ciągnie, ale looknij se filmiki które dodałem. Wiesz ja mam fajnie jestem jedynakiem(cały komp i pokój mój), do szkoły 3 kilometry (jeżdze dzo niej jelczem 080 rocznik 68) i paczkę kumpli (nie licząc mnie ok. 9)KUBASS ;p, no a ja to mam gorzej= siostra, a do szkoły mam mniej to musze chodzić a do kumpli mam troche daleko ;(--Aritika władca Guratti 12:10, sty 9, 2010 (UTC) EEeeeee jedno pytanko gdzie ty tam widzisz słowo omnia bo mi jakoś coś trudno znaleść- lub,troszeczke źle napisałem: ok ja znam takie coś: carpa diem,Ave Caesar, morituri te salutant!! xD--Aritika władca Guratti 10:35, sty 10, 2010 (UTC) No znam chciałem go kiedyś kupić ale skusił mnie inny model Samsunga ;p, a z tym cytatem to całkiem fajnie xD--Aritika władca Guratti 10:49, sty 10, 2010 (UTC) Eeeee dokładnie to niewiem--Aritika władca Guratti 11:20, sty 10, 2010 (UTC) Żeby wkleić zdjęcie MOCa, musisz najpierw je zrobić (to chyba oczywiste). Wgrać do komputera, zapisać w JPG, PNG albo GIF. Potem bierzesz edytuj tę stronę (na wiki), potem "dodaj obrazy", wtedy klikasz na pole tekstowe obok przycisku "Prześlij", zaznaczasz zdjęcie, klikasz "Otwórz", potem "Prześlij" i masz obrazek na wiki. Jak go potem wkleić na stronę to chyba wiesz. Ale nie radzę ci tu dawać zdjęć MOCów, bo ci usuną (a może nie). Zdjęcia możesz dać tutaj: http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna --Vox22 18:54, sty 10, 2010 (UTC) Nie wiem, jak robić tło, niestety. --Vox22 19:03, sty 10, 2010 (UTC) Według moich rozymyślań Omnia znaczy_wszystko--Aritika władca Guratti 18:39, sty 11, 2010 (UTC) Ora et labora - módl się i pracuj Oculum pro oculo, dentem pro dente. - oko za oko, ząb za ząb.--Aritika władca Guratti 18:44, sty 11, 2010 (UTC) niema za co xD--Aritika władca Guratti 17:28, sty 12, 2010 (UTC) Jakubkongu, wpisz mi się do przyjaciół. Vox22 17:18, sty 19, 2010 (UTC) Niestety kolego Matuśek już jakieś...3 miesiące nie okazuje znaków życia...Nie pogadasz ;/-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 19:34, cze 28, 2010 (UTC) Ale o czym :] ?-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 08:33, cze 29, 2010 (UTC) A propos to nie pamiętam jak sięrobi kolorowe ...Wejdźna stronę kogoś innego kliknij na źródło dokumentu i może siępołapiesz ^ ^...A co do rozmowy to wszystko jedno :P-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 12:36, cze 29, 2010 (UTC) Chociażby Admini i ogólnie większość użytkowników-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 15:36, cze 29, 2010 (UTC) Jakubkongu, jeszcze jestem niezarejestrowany. mam jedno pytanie: nie umiem sie zarejestrować jak sie zgodzisz wyślę ci hasło a ty je napiszesz na swojej dyskusji. jak sie nie zgadzasz napisz nie a jak zgadzasz napisz tak ok. Tak: - tam gdzie pisze "Tu wpisz kolor", wpisujesz kolor, jaki chcesz i wklejasz to na swoją stronę usera. Jeśli nie wiesz, jak kopiować - ctr+c (kopiowanie), ctr+v (wklejanie). - listopad co ?? też jestem skorpionem :) Berix332